Waiting
by Princessa Mia
Summary: It always seems to be about when Ikuto is around, or when he comes back. But what about that middle part, when Amu is stuck waiting? What is she up to? Just some short stories/oneshots on her everyday life. Slight Amuto, but more to come! Please read and review!
1. Day 1: Gone

Day 1

Amu woke up to her alarm clock. She was late again! She threw on her school uniform, dashed downstairs, grabbed some toast and ran out the door. She couldn't be late, that would mean detention. What would Mama and Papa think if she told them that? She didn't want to think about it.

Was it really only yesterday that Ikuto left? It didn't seem real. She felt like he could show up any minute in some tree with that signature smirk on his face. And then he would tease Amu until she was red in the face. She didn't like that, but it was hard to imagine not having to worry about him showing up at the most random moments in her life. Of course that was all. He was just a bother right? Always teasing her, always taking her away from Tadase and ruining their moments. No, she didn't miss him. Not at all. She didn't miss his violin or Yoru. And she definitely didn't miss running into him all the time. No, she didn't miss him at all really. Didn't miss him at all.


	2. Day 56: Phone Call

Day 56

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Amu asks sleepily as she picks up her phone.

"Hello Amu-koi."

"Ikuto?!" Amu gasps.

"Who else would it be?" She could hear him smirking.

"Maybe someone who wouldn't call at 3am." She said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry I forgot about the time difference."

"Well, whatever." She said, putting on her "Cool and Spicy" façade. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you Amu, is that too much to ask?" Ikuto asks smoothly.

"When you wake someone up that is." Amu grumbles.

"Oh Amu, I thought you'd love to chat with me, even if I did wake you up. You haven't heard my voice in months. Haven't you missed it?"

"The only thing I've missed is… is…"

"Now now, can you really not think of anything you've missed about me? How very harsh of you. I can name multiple things off the top of my head. Want to hear them?" He was definitely teasing her. Even so, Amu blushed.

"No I do not! You're just joking with me anyway! Now I have school tomorrow. So good night! Call me at a decent hour next time you baka!" Amu hung up the phone. Stupid Ikuto. Calling her so early in the morning just to tease her. Who did he think he was?

Meanwhile, Ikuto smiled and shook his head. _"Same old Amu." _He thought to himself. He hoped that she would never change.


	3. Day 89: Shopping

Day 89

"Amu, I'm taking you shopping tomorrow so I'll pick you up at 9," Utau states.

"Oh, you just took me shopping, why are you taking me again?" Amu asks confused. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of shopping with Utau; she would just drag Amu out of the house anyway, but she didn't see the reason to go again since Utau just took her to the mall the previous weekend.

"Because in a few weeks its Ikuto's birthday. Have you forgotten? I have to ship it overseas soon so it can get to him on time. Plus, I don't want you to give him the same thing that I'm giving him," Utau rolls her eyes.

"I haven't forgotten his birthday!" Amu says indignantly. Well, she couldn't have forgotten, because she didn't know his birthday in the first place, but she wasn't going to tell Utau that.

"Well I'm glad you don't forget everything," Utau says. She was still annoyed that Amu missed her last concert after Amu had promised she would come.

"I told you I was sorry!" Amu cries.

"Well now you can make it up to me by shopping."

"I was already planning on coming!"

"Good," Utau smirks. She loved toying with Amu like this. Just like her brother. Now it was time to put her little surprise plan into action.

-The next day-

"Amu what do you think about this?" Utau holds up a wristwatch.

"It's nice, I guess," Amu says.

"But…?"

"But he doesn't seem like the kind of person that worries about time," Amu states, thinking back to the time he called her at three in the morning. Ikuto was never worried about time. He'd show up whenever he felt like it when he was in Japan.

"Ok, then how about this?" Utau asks. This time she was holding a belt with a cross on it.

"Yeah. That looks good," Amu tells her. She wondered if Ikuto still wore crosses, but it seemed to be a safe thing to buy.

"What are you getting him?" Utau asks.

"Me? I don't know. I thought you were the one doing the shopping!" Amu exclaims, suddenly nervous. Should she give him a present? Would he even want one? He didn't really seem like a person that was really attached to anything besides his violin and Yoru.

"You should give him this," Utau shoves something in Amu hands. It was a leather wallet, embossed with the kanji for "cat."

"Where did you even find this?! I wasn't even aware that people made these!" Amu exclaims. Utau flips her hair.

"They don't. I had this specially made," she says, as if it was nothing. It probably was. "I knew that you probably didn't have a present for him, so I thought you could give him this."

"Why don't you give it to him? I'll buy the belt," Amu stutters.

"Because I want to give him the belt. Besides, I want to do something nice for you."

"Fine. But I'm going to pay for shipping for both our presents!"

"Deal." Utau states. She smiled. Now Ikuto would have a birthday present from Amu and Amu wouldn't have to freak out about what to give him. Amu would have sent a present way late too for it to arrive on time if it wasn't for her.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's Princessa Mia! Please review and let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions, I'm open to those as well. ^_^**


	4. Day 145: Letter

Day 145

Amu sat at her desk scribbling away.

"No." She crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. She took out a new sheet and started again. After a few moments she again crumpled the paper.

"That would have been a disaster!"

"Amu-chan, what are you doing?" Ran asked curiously floating up to her.

"Nothing, I'm just frustrated." Amu muttered.

"I bet she's writing a letter to Ikuto desu!" Su exclaimed.

"What?! No I'm not!"

"I bet she is." Sang Miki. "You better tell him how much you miss him and how you're heart stops whenever you think of him." Miki told her, only half teasing.

"That doesn't happen!" Amu blushed, throwing her latest crumpled letter at Miki.

"Are you sure?" Miki asked, still teasing.

"Ugh, you're impossible." Amu muttered, as she took out yet another sheet of paper. She smoothed it down and thought for a minute. What should she write? How should she start? She decided with "Dear Ikuto," it was simple enough. But now what? She wouldn't say that she missed him. She refused to say that. But what else could she say?

"Having trouble Amu-chan desu?" Su asked concerned.

"I can't think of anything to say!" Amu said frustrated. "I don't want him to think I'm boring or say things that are stupid and would bother him."

"Ikuto wouldn't think what you have to say is boring." Dia counseled. "Just say what's in your heart and shine from the inside out."

"Yeah, c'mon Amu-chan! Be confident!" Ran cheered. Amu sighed and smiled.

"I guess I can try."

For the next half hour Amu slaved over her letter. She wanted it to be something Ikuto would want to read, and something she would be comfortable sending. She was open, but still held back. It was hard to put herself out in the open. She felt so vulnerable that way. And even though she understood Ikuto better now, there was still some things that she didn't trust him with. Maybe one day she would, but not today. Eventually, she finished her letter. It read:

_Dear Ikuto,_

_Hey! It's Amu, if you haven't figured it out already. How's everything going over there? You're in Paris now, right? Is it as romantic as everyone says it is? Have you eaten any crepes? I bet that if you have, they were chocolate._

_Anyway... I've been purifying X eggs with the guardians. There are less now, since Easter has stopped interfering and causing trouble, but there's still a lot out there. Though I haven't been able to do that combo transformation since the amusement park. It really does take up more energy than what is needed. Soon though, I won't be a guardian, so I guess that I won't need to purify X eggs anymore. There's a younger student at Seiyo that can do it too, and Yaya will still be around so the guardians will be in good hands._

_Other than that, not much has been going on. It's weird not seeing you turn up all the time, but that's ok. I know you're doing your best where you are. Miki says to tell Yoru "hi" for her, and I'm including one of her drawings. Please write back and tell me how everything is going._

_\- Amu_

Well, that was the best she could do. She could only hope that Ikuto wouldn't laugh at her.


	5. Day 163: Answering Machine

Day 163

A cool breeze wafted through Amu's bedroom window. Fall was here and Amu was sitting at her desk, trying to complete her procrastinated schoolwork. _How am I going to finish all this?_ She thought, inwardly groaning. The clocked ticked on and Amu tried her best to plow through the work. Suddenly her cell phone went off. She ignored it. _I already told Utau I couldn't make it to her concert_ she thought. _Maybe it's Tadase?_ The phone kept ringing. _I should just answer the stupid thing... NO! I am doing homework. I can't go worrying over a phone call._ Without looking at the caller ID, Amu threw the phone on her bed to muffle the sound. _If they really need to talk to me they'll call back later._ Amu went back to her schoolwork without another thought about it

-That night-

Amu breathed a sigh of content. All finished. Now she had a few precious hours to relax before she went to bed. She got up from her desk and grabbed her phone. _1 NEW VOICEMAIL,_ it read. "_I better see what that was all about"_ she thought. Amu went to her voice-inbox, and froze when she heard the voice.

"Hey Amu-koi, miss me? I'm in Italy now, just wanted to hear your sweet cute voice. Are you blushing yet? I wish I could see your strawberry face. Ja ne"

Amu stood still for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. Then frustration took over. Ikuto _finally_ calls at a decent hour, and she didn't pick up? _Seriously?_ And what did he mean, blushing? Baka. He didn't have to say that. Now she really did look like a strawberry.


	6. Day 1,465: Crossing Paths

Day 1,465

Sixteen year old Amu clutched her suitcase as she followed Rima and Tadase to customs. The three of them had been nominated to go to China for a week to study abroad.

"What are you most excited about Hinamori?" Tadase asked.

"I dunno, Probably the Great Wall. I think it's really cool that you can still see it when you're up in space." Amu replied. "What about you Rima?"

"I just want to do some shopping. They have some of the latest fashions here." Rima said in a bored tone. "Amu you should come with me. I don't want to go by myself."

"Of course! Ami wants me to buy her a souvenir too." Amu smiled.

"Don't forget Yaya, she might just kill us if we don't bring her back any sweets." Tadase chuckled.

"We don't want thatt to happen" Amu said. "Especially after she begged me so hard for some."

"Don't forget kairi and Kukai." Rima said. "They want souvenirs too."

"Oh and Utau and Nagi." Amu chimed in.

"I guess I have to get one for that long haired guy. It's only polite." Rima sniffed. Amu bit back a giggle. She knew that Rima had a crush on him. Tadase sent her a knoing glance. Rima thought she had hidden it pretty well. But most people knew. Save Yaya, but she didn't really pay attention to other's love interests.

They made their way to customs and stood in line for what felt like forever. When Amu was finally directed to a customs worker she was asked dozens of questions. Eventually they were free to leave. As Amu passed the security checkpoint on her way to the baggage claim, she saw a flash of dark blue. She turned her head. "It couldn't be." She thought. But nothing was there. The navy blue was gone. Amu mentally slapped herself. "Stop imagining things" she told herself.

-Earlier that day-

Ikuto woke up to his alarm. 6am. He groaned and hit the snooze, hoping to catch a few more Zs. But then his phone went off. "Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Tsukiyomi! It's time to wake up! Your flight leaves in two hours. Hurry up and get dressed! I'm coming to pick you up in half an hour." His manager said. Ikuto sighed.

"Sure. See you then." He sat up and stretched. He never liked travel days. Always having to get up early. He looked out his hotel window to see the Great Wall. It really was a beauty. He was almost sad to leave it. Amu would have loved it. But she would have also probably fallen off. Ikuto chuckled. She did have a nasty habit of falling from tall heights. But you know, he'd always catch her, and once he had her he was able to get over the heart attack she gave him, he rather enjoyed carrying her in his arms.

When his manager came to pick him up, Ikuto still hadn't eaten breakfast. He figured it would be better to eat at the airport. Plus he could grab a postcard for Amu while grabbing a bite to eat. On the way their, his manager would not stop talking. Ikuto's next performance was in 36 hours. He would have just enough time to fly to Europe, sleep a few hours, and then he was going to perform. Did he practice last night? Anything wrong with the music? He wouldn't have trouble with that solo would he? Had the conductor called him? Ikuto wished he would stop talking. At least until he had some milk or something. He was in for a long day.

At the airport, security seemed to take forever. Once he got through, just as he turned the corner, he saw a flash of pink. He turned around, but it was gone. Ikuto shrugged. _Must have just imagined it._


	7. Day 175: A Party, a Date, & a Phone Call

Day 175

"What do you mean you don't know if you're coming!?" Yaya exclaimed. The Guardians were just finishing their meeting in the Royal Garden. Rima sighed and set down her tea.

"I'm just not very interested in sleepovers." Rima said simply.

"Well then you can you just come for the first part and not actually sleepover! It's my birthday! You have to come!" Yaya told her.

"I'll think about it." Said Rima

"Amu-chi, you're coming to Yaya's party. Right?" Yaya whined.

"Yeah, I'm so excited for it!" Amu said.

"And you're not leaving early or anything, are you?" Yaya asked.

"No, I'll be there the whole time."

"See Rima! Amu is staying!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I guess if Amu is staying then I will too." Rima said indifferently. She was secretly excited, it would be her first sleepover after all, but she wouldn't let anyone know that.

"Yaya, what do you want for your birthday?" Tadase asked. The boys were invited, but wouldn't stay the night.

"Candy! Oh and lots of stuffed animals! And more candy!" Yaya said. Amu smiled. It was clear Yaya couldn't wait for her party. She would always be a child at heart, she still was, she was only turning 12. Why else would she have Pepe as her chara? Yaya was the childish one and she always would be. No one would have it any other way.

-At the party-

"Who's ready for some party games?!" Yaya asked as the sat on the floor in her room. "Yaya wants to play truth or dare!" Amu silently groaned. This wasn't her favorite game, at all.

"Alright Yaya," Nagi said. "Who wants to go first? Rima?"

"I don't want to play." Rima said.

"C'mon. Truth or dare?" Nagi nudged her with his shoulder. Rima scooted away.

"Truth."

Nagi laughed. "Ok, well who do you like?"

"Not you, girly boy." Rima said.

"Now that hurts Rima." Nagi pretended to pout. Rima only rolled her eyes.

"Amu, truth or dare?" Rima asked.

"Truth." Amu said. Rima smiled evilly. Amu cringed.

"Would you rather date Ikuto or Tadase?" Amu and Tadase both blushed, and tried not to look at each other. You could see the steam coming off their faces.

"W-Well I don't really know." Amu said, looking around the room, trying to be nonchalant and failing miserably. Tadase's heart skipped a beat. So Ikuto was still his rival huh? He'd have to do better to beat Ikuto-niisan.

The game went around a few more times. Kukai had to eat straight ketchup, while Tadase shouted to the world that he was king of all. Nagi drank a strange concoction made by Rima and almost died, while Yaya wasn't allowed to eat her candy for five minutes.

Later, the guardians sang happy birthday to Yaya and after she blew out her candles she stuffed her face with cake.

"What did you wish for Yaya?" asked Kukai.

"I can't tell remember? Then it won't come true." Yaya said. Amu laughed.

"Remember what you wished for last year? You told us all you wanted gummy bears and you got them. I don't know if telling your wish is really going to affect it." Amu said.

"Well… Ok fine I'll tell you!"' Yaya jumped up and down with excitement. "I wished that this year I'll get lollipops and ice cream and gummy bears!" Everyone smiled. Yaya would never change.

As it turned out, Yaya did get her wish. Plus teddybears and plushies for presents too. The rest of the night was filled with giggles and craziness until the boys had to leave. They thanked Yaya for a wonderful time, shrugged on their coats and got ready to leave.

"Hinamori-san," Tadase said. Amu turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Will you come outside for a moment. I want to talk to you." Amu looked around. Yaya had already gone back to her sweets while Rima had a mischievous smile on her face and motioned for Amu to go.

"Alright, I guess." Amu grabbed her coat and walked outside. It was chilly, but there was only a light snow on the ground. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Tadase blushed "Well, you see, um, I was wondering… Do you want to go to the festival next week? Not as a d-date or anything, but as friends hanging out? I don't want your dad getting upset or anything." Amu's heart raced. A boy, Tadase, the prince, was asking her out? Well sort of anyway. What was she supposed to do? Amu tried to open her mouth, but words wouldn't come out. She swallowed and tried again.

"Sure that'd be fun." Amu smiled.

"Really?! You'll go?! Then I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday ok?" Tadase grinned.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Amu said. Tadase hugged her, then quickly let go.

"Oh, um, sorry. See you saturday!" Tadase ran off.

""Bye." Amu whispered. She smiled to herself and went back inside. She hung up her coat and went into the kitchen to see Yaya still eating cake while Rima drank her tea

"Sooooooo, what did Kiddy King have to say?" Rima asked. Amu blushed.

"Uh, Ummm…."

"Details Amu-chi! We want details!" Yaya whined.

"Nothing really happened. He just asked if I would go to the festival with me. As friends."' Amu tried to brush it off.

"Oh like he really meant as friends. He probably mentioned something about your dad not getting upset right?" Rima asked. Amu only blushed more.

"See? He does like you! Amu-chi you get all the drama!" Yaya whined.

"Since when do I have drama?" Amu laughed, her face still red "we're just going to a festival."

"Oh right. Just a festival. As friends." Rima said.

"Rima!"

"Fine, fine. You're going as friends and nothing will happen at all."

"Thank you."

-That night-

After lots of laughs, a pillow fight, and a movie, the girls had finally curled up and were just about to drift off when _Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_ Amu's phone went off.

"Amu-chiiiii" Yaya yawned. "Who's calling you?"

"Ummmm. I dunno" Amu lied. She knew exactly who it was and inwardly groaned.

_Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

"Amu answer the phone already! Or turn it off!" Rima muttered.

"Sorry Rima. Hello?" Amu picked up the phone.

"Now Amu-koi, shouldn't you be in bed asleep?" A certain blue haired boy on the other end of the line answered.

"If you knew I'd be asleep, then why did you call, baka?" Amu asked. She got up and walked to the kitchen, hoping Rima and Yaya were too tired to eavesdrop.

"Oh you know, I just find your answering machine message adorable. And that you'd like to find a message from me when you woke up." Ikuto responded slyly. Amu didn't say anything.

"Strawberry, are you blushing?"

"Of course not!" She lied.

"I see," Amu could hear him smirking. "Then maybe I'll have to come down and hold you. Then I could see that blush of yours."

"Shut up baka!"

"Is that all you want to say to me?"

"What else should I say? You're the one calling in the middle of the night." Amu grumbled. "What time is it over there anyway? And where are you this time?"

"Germany. And it's about 6pm here. That's what, 2am for you? My company is taking a dinner break so I thought I would call." Ikuto responded.

"Well try to call at a decent hour next time. Maybe on your lunch break or something."

"Of course, my strawberry needs her beauty sleep-"

"I'm not your strawberry!" Amu yawned.

"Oh that's right, you still like kiddy-king don't you." Ikuto said. Amu blushed.

"It's none of your business." She put her head down on the kitchen table.

"I bet he asked you out didn't he."

"It's not a date." Amu whispered. She felt her eyes getting heavy.

"So he did ask you out." Ikuto said.

"We're just going to a festival." Amu murmured.

"Strawberry, are you falling asleep?" Ikuto asked.

"Mmmm."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell you my surprise later then."

"Wha sahprise?"

"You'll see. Night." Amu could almost hear a smile as Ikuto hung up. She was too tired to go back to where Rima and Yaya were. _I'll get up in a minute._ She thought, as she drifted off to sleep.

And that's how Rima and Yaya found her that morning, sleeping with her head on the kitchen table, her hand clutching her phone like a lifeline.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I've been kind of swamped with schoolwork. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Let me know if I should write about the festival. :)**

**-Princessa Mia**


End file.
